Chapter 16(One Piece Campaign): Messed Up Mind
Short Summary Long Summary The narrative notes that Gajeel is more strategic than most assume, what with his use of an ability designed for both offense and defense. While generally simple-minded, Gajeel still understands his Iron Dragon Slayer Magic to the point he could evolve said power. Ameyuri chuckles as she readies her Fangs, seeing her opponent thanks to experience with the Hidden Mist’s Silent Killing. She’s confident that him relying on his nose to find her will slow his reaction times compared to her. The Swordswoman laughs at the chance to cut loose, lightning crackling around her. She unleashes the Lightning Blade Jutsu: Thunderbolt. Gajeel quickly tanks the attack by crossing his arms, and smells that she’s heading right. Ameyuri quickly shoots a Lightning Blade Jutsu: Thunder God’s Execution at his neck. It’s soon countered by an Iron Dragon Sword. She snarls as she drives her second blade at the Dragon Slayer’s skull. He coolly pushes her back with an Iron Dragon Club. Gajeel then follows up with an Iron Dragon Roar. The second he realizes she used Substitution, he complains about it being broken while trying to find her. Gajeel hears a thud, and can barely see an outline of a Fang, asking himself how she missed. Ameyuri screams that it wasn’t an attack, unleashing the Lightning Blade Jutsu: Lightning Rod Explosion. Gajeel is stunned by the sheer amount of power coming from the grounded blade, leaping away right before the explosion. Ameyuri is impressed when she sees that Gajeel is unharmed. The irritated Dragon Slayer simply says he’ll lose it if there’s another explosion out of the blue. Ameyuri vanishes and reappears in front of Gajeel, blades swinging. While he leaps back, he’s left open to the real thing. She nails him with a Lightning Blade Jutsu: Thunder Claw. Thankfully for him, his scales don’t give, having already been tested by the far superior Laxus. Gajeel seizes the initiative with an Iron Dragon Lance: Demon Logs. The scowling swordswoman manages to bat away every piece of iron with wild swings of her blades. While Gajeel compares the Mist Ninja’s speed to Laxus and Erza, he’s grateful that her strength isn’t even close to them. He rushes and nails Ameyuri in the solar plexus with an Iron Dragon Hard Fist. She manages to get away with Substitution, much to Gajeel’s frustration. Ameyuri admits that while basic, the Jutsu works. She claims that true Shinobi must be prepared for everything, every possibility, and every cruel reality in the Ninja World. While Ameyuri recalls what the Hidden Mist did to make her the woman she is, Gajeel admits he heard how the ‘Bloody Mist’ did things. Recalling the ‘Graduation Ceremony’, the Dragon Slayer asks if they were really that obsessed with having the best and brightest Ninjas. That gets a frown out of Ameyuri, who claims that attachment is for the weak, and that even the Seven Mist Swordsmen barely worked together. Gajeel sympathetically notes how much the Mist warped Ameyuri, claiming he’d want them out of the Alliance if they hadn’t changed for the better. Ameyuri chuckles that she doesn’t hold a grudge, having relished the opportunity to cut loose as long as it was for the Mist. Gajeel thinks she doesn’t even realize what’s wrong with that, wondering if every Mist Ninja from that age is this broken. Ameyuri’s mood quickly shifts, ranting that she was pissed about how quickly she was discarded, seeing that all the people she killed meant nothing to them. Ameyuri explains that every time a Mist Swordsman died, everything they did was swept under the rug and sealed away by the Mizukage. The info can’t even be accessed by future Kage. With a mad and mirthless laugh, Ameyuri screams about how hilarious it is for the Mist to take guarding info so seriously, recalling how often Fuguki preached it before it was revealed what a hypocritical sellout he was. She rails that her name and reputation is all that’s left of her, with all her actions hushed up. She rants about being a tool that never received true appreciation. Ameyuri was infuriated to find out things changed after it happened, railing that it’s too late for everyone who got screwed. When Gajeel points out she should be glad of they change if that really bothered her, Ameyuri screams that she’s more pissed about her village no longer acknowledging it. To her, it will always be The Bloody Mist. She rails that everything she did was for the village, cursing them for sealing her deeds away and refusing to it. In her eyes, the Mist is trying to move on and pretend nothing happened. The fight resumes with her thrusting a Lightning Blade Just: Thunderbolt Javelin. Refusing to break before someone already broken, Gajeel demolishes the attack with Iron Shadow Dragon Demon Fist. With Ameyuri in awe, Gajeel states that words can’t describe how broken his opponent is, all because of the Bloody Mist pushing her beyond repair. He wonders what would’ve happened if she was born to someone who would actually raise her. Ameyuri screams at being pitied. Gajeel just claims that she knows nothing else, catching himself wishing that he found Fairy Tail sooner. He’s grateful for that second chance, and he sees in Ameyuri someone who didn’t get that second chance. They are the ones most deserving of pity. The only difference between the two is that Gajeel had someone to pull him to the right path. Completely enraged, Ameyuri unleashes her Lightning Blade Jutsu: Kamu Susanoo no Odachi, with Gajeel muttering about how much Chakra he’s sensing. The Mist Swordswoman roars at being pitied, shouting that victory is hers. She screams that she’ll send the Dragon Slayer on the path to Hell by crushing him. With a mere swing of her lightning blades, Ameyuri tears a new canyon into the ground. The lightning forces Gajeel out of his Shadow Form. She yells for him to die and stabs forward, parting the mist. Gajeel counters with an Iron Shadow Dragon Roar. Ameyuri furiously cuts the attack to pieces, gloating that she doesn’t need Silent Killing to end her opponent. She boasts of being one of the Bloody Mist’s greatest, asking if the Mist really thinks her village to create better Ninja with their changes. Gajeel argues that being human gives the real sort of strength, pointing at his heart. He then roars as he brings down an Advanced Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Karmic Demon Iron Shadow Sword. The screaming Ameyuri swings her own blades. The clash parts the mist enough for everyone nearby to see the fight. Both fighters are pushed back, and Ameyuri is surprised to see that her lightning blades have been cut in half. Gajeel quickly leaps at his opponent, revealing that he used blades on his heels not to be blown back. With Ameyuri defenseless, Gajeel tears through her with Iron Shadow Dragon Sword. Having put so much Chakra into Kamu Susanoo no Odachi, Ameyuri can’t use anymore moves. Sprawled out, she can mutter that she wants things to be normal again. Gajeel simply says she doesn’t know what normal is. Sakura, Juvia, and Pedro face off against the Fullbring and their army of stuffed animals. Forming a plan, Sakura gives the word to Juvia, who floods the Dollhouse with Water Nebula. Riruka shrieks at all her stuffed animals being washed away, seeing it as equal to a war crime. Jackie mutters under her breath about this being a little kid’s personal horror movie, while grabbing her comrade and leaping to safety. She tells Riruka to stop acting like a child, claiming no man wants that. The girl shrieks that boys line up for her. Pedro leaps at the Fullbring with Electro at the ready, but is intercepted by a giant raptor in a dress. After briefly imagining it as a legendary Boa Tribe member back from the grave for vengeance against the Minks, Pedro gets to it. Riruka yells for ‘Ms. Falcon’ to gouge out Pedro’s eyes and make everyone pay for ruining her Dollhouse. Pedro blocks the talons, shocking it enough to force a momentary retreat. Still, every remaining stuffed animal is ganging up on Pedro. When Juvia yells in concern, the Fullbring start charging. Riruka shoots furniture out of her Love Gun at her opponents. Juvia simply shatters them all with Water Gun. Jackie aims at the Wizard with Dirty Boots, but Sakura easily blocks the first kick. The Fullbring recognizes the Sannin’s apprentice, admitting pink hair is unforgettable. Still, Jackie chuckles that she’ll get stronger, claiming that the more brutal the better. She surprises Sakura by forcing her off her feet, thanking Juvia for making this the ideal battleground for her. Jackie’s boots absorb all the filth swept up, Spirit Energy leaking out of her. Sakura realizes this fight will be tougher than she thought. Cracking her neck, Jackie admits that she hates her ability, but she loves reaching new levels of strength. The Fullbring wonders if this makes her corrupt or evil, deciding that she just hates the idea of powerlessness. Sakura can’t help but relate, hating how powerless she is in comparison to her teammates and sensei. Sighing, Jackie claims she has no choice but to kill for her friends, wondering if Sakura can understand what she must do. Crouching down, Jackie pounces, screaming as she delivers a roundhouse kick. While Sakura barely duck in time, the resulting wind blade smashes into the wall. The Ninja quickly counters with an uppercut to the stomach, forcing Jackie to grunt in pain. After taking 10 such punches, Jackie recovers and kicks the Ninja’s shoulder. The Fullbring presses her advantage by kicking the ground for a shockwave. While Sakura is able to counter the shockwave with one generated by a punch, Jackie tries to vanish. Sakura is able to track the movement, blocking the next roundhouse kick. The Ninja is still pushed back, prompting Jackie to smirk. With another kick, she flings dirt and mud right into Sakura’s face, earning a yell of surprise. Jackie quickly takes advantage by kicking Sakura into the wall. Thanks to Riruka’s Fullbring preventing the structure collapsing, Sakura bounces off, rebounding towards Jackie. The Fullbring nails the Ninja in the face, groaning as she lays on the ground. Jackie orders her opponent to stay down, not wanting to kill her. Sakura bristles at the nerve of a Coalition member acting like they don’t want to take a life. Jackie retorts ‘Pinkie’ has a real black and white view. Sakura points out the Coalition is wanting to conquer everything, killing whoever is in the way. She adds that no one who hated killing would fight with the Coalition. Jackie simply says she’s fighting for the only family she has left. Sakura can’t help but offer sympathy. Still, the Ninja forces herself to her feet, explaining that she could never betray her own morals for the people she loves, insisting that she’d drag them back to the light. Elsewhere, Riruka keeps up her barrage of furniture, even though Juvia is easily handling it with Water Gun. It gets to the point that the Wizard wonders how much furniture there is. Riruka chuckles that she has around 100 American Furniture Warehouses, joking that she could do this all day. She asks if the Wizard has the Magic to keep up, claiming she won’t stand in the way of her happiness. Juvia promises that she doesn’t want to take her opponent’s happiness, just protect her friends and homes. Riruka adamantly says those who stand in opposition by nature want to take her happiness, calling it a sad reality. In short, Riruka believes that happiness and love must be taken and never let go. Juvia exclaims at how wrong that is, knowing she could never do that to Gray. Riruka demands to know what’s wrong with wanting to be happy and loved. She takes out a new canister, loading it into the Love Gun. The Fullbring fires stuffed snakes, wolves, and turtles, all alive and ready to strike. Juvia takes them out Water Cane and Water Sliver. She argues to Riruka that something is wrong when you take happiness away from those you love. In her view, love means you devote yourself to each other’s happiness. Riruka tries to argue that since Ichigo is happy when other people are happy, he’ll be happy when she is. The Fullbring yells that Juvia will see once she’s a piece of her collection. The fight is interrupted when Sakura is kicked between them, much to Juvia’s concern. While the Ninja shouts that she’s fine, she admits that Jackie is getting stronger. Riruka frowns at the lack of progress, yelling at Jackie to try harder. Even though Jackie assures her that she’ll take the both of them down soon, Riruka shouts not to damage her future collection too much. Jackie wearily reminds her that this is war. On the other side, Sakura curses that she was hoping to save this move for a real heavy-hitter, knowing the need to end this fight in one shot. Juvia smiles when she gets an idea of her own. After Sakura admits she’s all ears, Juvia states two powers should be combined into one. While the Wizard World calls it a Unison Raid, Juvia will just call it a Combined Attack. When Juvia grabs Sakura’s hand, a massive sphere of water surrounds it, with the Ninja shocked at how easily she did that. Juvia giggles that she has experience combining strength with friends, saying it’s easy with someone she’s got chemistry with. On top of that, Sakura’s impressive Chakra control had her subconsciously raising her energy to match Juvia’s. The Wizard clarifies that while she loves Gray with all her heart, there’s plenty of room for all her friends, who she loves unconditionally. It was only friends that stopped the rain after all. Sakura smiles at that, and turns to the Fullbring. Balling her hand up into a fist, the water spins around it even faster. Jackie feels the surge of Magic and Chakra, with Riruka cut off mid-argument. The Fullbring are in absolute disbelief at the power Sakura is showing. Jackie only comments that she’s blaming her friend for this, much to Riruka’s exasperation. Sakura finishes the fight with Combined Attack: Water Blossom Meteor, sending the Fullbring hurtling. Riruka screams that it’s her friend’s fault, with a tired Jackie asking her to shut up. Sakura gives a triumphant smirk, while Juvia applauds how wonderful her friend was, claiming the Ninja handled her Magic like a life-long friend. The two women turn to see how Pedro is doing, and are shocked to see him standing on a mountain of stuffed corpses. He proudly claims that these wannabes had no chance against a Mink. Sakura is breathless at the display. The Dollhouse crumbles away, with Juvia observing that the effect of reality-altering wears off when a user is knocked out. Sakura says they should get going, so they can destroy the barrier device and get out. Understanding, Pedro promises to scout ahead, knowing his sensory abilities will be a great help. Once he vanishes, Juvia asks if her friend got a read on him. Sakura shrugs but says all the Minks seem nice enough, and anyone willing to stand with the Alliance is okay for her. Sakura turns back to the unconscious Fullbring, barely able to make them out with the fog. She wonders what to do with them, not wanting another fight or to let them get away with Kakō. Juvia admits that while binding might not do much, it’s better than nothing, leading to her using Water Bind. The Wizard explains that while Kakō can be used on unconscious fighters, the technique ties back to Konton, who won’t activate it on someone of no use to him. Sakura is absolutely disgusted at the thought of people being tossed aside. Shunsui tosses his robe to Nanao, who only grudgingly accepts it. The Soul Reaper Captain raises his Zanpakutō, hoping he isn’t rusty. He shoots up his Spirit Energy, and vanishes with Flash Step. Brain is shocked by the incredible speed, barely leaping in time to avoid a swing. The Dark Wizard points Klodoa and shoots a burst of Dark Fantasia. Once Nanao Flash Steps away, Shunsui easily deflects the Magic. Brain smirks, believing his opponent is wide open. He creates a Dark Bagatelle at the Soul Reaper’s feet, darkness exploding around him. After Brain gloats about crushing him, a bored Shunsui appears right behind him, deriding him for declaring victory. The Soul Reaper swings his short sword, and is only blocked by Klodoa being enhanced with dark magic. Shunsui follows up with a swing of his longer sword, painfully cutting across Brain’s chest. The Dark Wizard counters with a point-blank Dark Capriccio that pushes Shunsui back. Brain declares that he’s the leader of the Oración Seis, and won’t go down easy. He unleashes a Dark Intermezzo. While Shunsui is Flash Stepping past the barrage of orbs, Brain thinks that he set up a path to be followed, trapping him for his next attack. With that, Brain unleashes a Dark Rhapsody. Shunsui is enveloped by the giant piercing beam. It seems that the Wizard is a slow learner on why Shunsui is called ‘Lucky Shun’. Shunsui gets right behind Brain with a Daruma-san ga Koronda. The Hadō #78, Zangerin, slams the Wizard away. Brain quickly recovers and counters with a massive Dark Sonata. Shunsui teasingly asks him to hold back a little so the island isn’t destroyed. He digs in before firing a Hadō #88, Hiryu Gekizoku Shinten Raiho, that pushes back the orb to explode harmlessly up above. Brain is indignant at being pushed back after so much time getting stronger after Nirvana. He urges himself to remain calm, lest Zero come out to play. He notes that while his Magic was mostly cancelled out by Kido, the Zanpakutō ability was used to avoid Dark Rhapsody. Thus, he concludes that Shunsui’s fighting style is all about misdirection, realizing he can no longer look down on him as a maggot. Brain sighs that he’ll have to change tactics, with Shunsui smirking that the man must hate having to really try against him. Brain asks if Klodoa has no objections, so the staff promises that he’ll have no complaints as long as his master controls his emotions. With that, Brain covers himself in a Dark Serenade. Shunsui realizes that the Darkness Magic will be a support to the Wizard’s physical abilities. Brain follows up with a Dark Concerto that creates a blade of darkness around Klodoa, giving the appearance of a naginata. Shunsui notes Brain figured out raw destructive force won’t work, so he’ll try to match the Soul Reaper with his own blade. The Captain knows this’ll get difficult, since his options for ‘games’ are limited in this fog. Katen Kyokotsu calls him dense for releasing her without considering that. Shunsui retorts that he didn’t have a choice, plus she wanted to play. Brain yells in challenge, rushing his opponent at great speed. When the blades of spirits and darkness collide, Shunsui grins that his guess was correct, with Brain having both Magical and physical strength worthy of a Soul Reaper Captain. Brain vows not to be struck down by brutes, claiming a dark wizard such as he shall continue to ascend. Shunsui frowns that if Brain really wanted that, he’d choose a different path that didn’t cause as much suffering to innocents. Brain claims that those on the path of greatness cannot care for the maggots to be trampled, having no care for right or wrong. Shunsui grimaces at that, claiming that at least Aizen and Yhwach had a goal, wondering if Brain even knows what he wants. The Wizard claims that he shall obtain magic that surpasses magic, changing the destiny of his world. With such power, none would challenge him. Shunsui sighs that he’ll never understand people like Brain, asking why they can’t be satisfied with what they have, calling the Wizard a greedy glutton for power. The Captain promises that working for the Coalition won’t grant what Brain wants, since there’s no way the Alliance will allow it. After being called the worst, Brain scowls as he tells Shunsui to die. Nami continues moving through the fog, with Ichigo occasionally stopping to knock out a grunt. With a big grin, the Pirate calls the Act a wonderful bodyguard, saying it’s like they haven’t run into any enemies. Ichigo straight calls that a lie, but admits the grunts are so weak compared to them that they’re really just annoyances. Nami giggles that Ichigo is truly a man amongst men with his incredible power. He deadpans about her keeping up a cutesy and sweet act. Pouting, she asks if he’s saying she isn’t cute. Ichigo simply says she acts too much like a pirate to be cute, claiming that has its own appeal. Nami smirks at that, asking if he’s hitting on her. Blushing, he claims not to hit on people, just tell it like it is. Giggling at that, she counters that he shouldn’t act like a delinquent when he’s actually a big softie. Ichigo growls at that, prompting Nami to argue that a real delinquent would just run off without leaving her any way to catch up. She compares him to Zoro, labeling them both as big softies who’d never abandon those they care about. When Ichigo grimaces at that, Nami laughs that at least Zoro knows when to follow orders without complaint, while the Act makes it seem like he’s forced into this. Ichigo jokes that Zoro seems the type to be under a girl’s thumb, sending Nami into a fit of laughter. Ichigo smiles at that, admitting to himself that Nami is fun to be around. Suddenly, Ichigo senses incredibly hostile intent directed at the two of them, especially Nami. He immediately stops Nami’s trek, informing her that three hostiles have surrounded them, urging her to stay close. Nodding, she asks if he can gauge how strong they are. Ichigo admits that all he can sense is sheer hatred on the level of Hollows. Then, Nami gasps when she hears a very familiar voice call her name. It’s enough of a shock that she hyperventilates a bit when hearing it, much to Ichigo’s concern. She moans in terror that she thought she was ready to confront her greatest tormentor again, revealing that Arlong is here. Ichigo, having talked with Nami about her past, promises that it’ll be alright, stating that she’s stronger than before. She calms down and thanks Ichigo. Knowing everything that he did, it took Ichigo great effort not to just rush at the man who did so much to Nami. The Act turns to Arlong, saying he’ll have to go through him first, adding that he doubts he has to protect Nami much with how strong she is. Arlong rages at being stopped from taking revenge on Nami for ‘betraying’ him, screaming that he hates her. Nami realizes that something is different about the Fishman, comparing to previous times he was enraged. Arlong snarls that she ruined everything and that he’ll never forgive her. Ichigo yells at Arlong having the nerve to act like the victim, furiously saying he knows what he did to Nami’s home and mother. Nami herself is shocked at how Ichigo sounds, wondering how much of an affect her story had. Arlong rails that Nami and her maps would’ve led to the Arlong Empire’s new world order, but her betrayal ruined everything. Ichigo growls that while he’s heard justifications for evil actions before, he’s never met someone who acted like they were the victim, calling him the worst. A dark green aura surrounds Arlong’s body, with his eyes going blood red. Ichigo realizes that it’s Curse Power, meaning that Arlong allowed himself to become an Etherious for a power increase. The Fishman mutters that he must have power to make everyone he hates pay. Ichigo wonders if the transformation damaged Arlong’s sanity, before realizing he can’t the other two presences he sensed earlier. Suddenly, Kuroobi leaps out of the fog, yelling for Nami to die as he aims a fist. Ichigo yells for him to stay away, quickly slicing him down with Zangetsu’s larger blade. Immediately after, a Squirt Cannon is fired at Nami, who can’t get away since the fog blinded her vision. Ichigo instantly moves in front of her, tanking the attack. When she shows some concern, Ichigo smiles and reminds her that he’s a ‘bodyguard’. After Nami recalls that it was Chew who attacked, Ichigo asks if it comes in a straight line. Once she confirms it, a Squirt Machine Gun shoots from the distance. Ichigo just tears straight through the attack and the offending Fishman with a Getsuga Tenshō. Gasping, Chew curses how easily he was cut down, apologizing for how pathetic he was while asking Arlong to make them pay. Arlong gasps at his ‘brothers’ being cut down, yelling that he hates the Soul Reaper. Ichigo growls at that, pointing out they attacked first. Arlong just screams that he hates them. With a nightmarish grin, he claims that hatred will give him strength. It is then revealed that his Curse is Grudge, which converts hatred to raw power. He claims that will give him the strength to take what is his. Nami then finds herself actually feeling sympathy for Arlong, since Jinbe had told her of their past, combined with him going past the point of no return. Ichigo also offers sympathy, claiming that it’s a Soul Reaper’s duty to purify tormented souls, adding that Arlong is more tormented than even Hollows. He bids the Fishman to come with everything he’s got, so that he may be purified. Nami asks Ichigo to wait, wanting to handle this herself. She softly tells him this is something she must do. Remembering all the times his own friends stepped aside when he fought for his own pride, Ichigo does the same for Nami. Seeing this, Arlong madly asks if she’s accepted her punishment. Nami surprises everyone with a look of sympathy. She doesn’t know if she can ever forgive Arlong for everything he did to her village, for killing her mom, or for making Nami herself a personal slave. Still, a part of her can’t help but feel bad after everything Jinbe told her. She is sorry that Arlong was driven to this point. The Fishman-turned-Demon growls that he doesn’t want her pity, just her death. Nami admits that she’s met enough humans and Fishmen to realize they aren’t so different, having seen the best and worst of both. She is genuinely sorry that Arlong was driven to the point that he felt he could only live by being as evil as the humans he hated. That being said, nothing excuses what Arlong did. He was simply an awful man who did awful things to good people. At this point, Arlong isn’t a man anymore, only a monster consumed by its own hatred. Nami has always known she would have to confront Arlong since the Five Worlds War started. She had asked herself how she would do it. Taking a deep breath, all she has to say is that she’s stronger than Arlong now. She’s no longer a navigator slave, but Cat Burglar Nami, navigator of the Straw Hats. To her, he’s just a sad man who became a monster consumed by hatred. He’s nothing compared to her. That pushes Arlong over the edge, as he screams that he hates her. He charges with Shark on Darts. Nami quickly slams him down with a Thunderbolt Tempo. Ichigo belatedly realizes that she had been creating storm clouds that were hidden in the fog while the previous conversation was ongoing. Walking back, Nami softly asks for Ichigo to finish Arlong. When he shows surprise at that, Nami sadly says Arlong has to be put down, adding that this is kindness, knowing Jinbe would agree. While Ichigo isn’t normally one for killing those who can’t fight back, he understands. He raises the short blade, promising to make it quick. Suddenly, a massive amount of Curse Power overwhelms the two. Arlong gets to his feet, muttering about so many things getting in his way, asking why he can’t just give filthy humans what they deserve. He keeps screaming that he hates them as his power rises. Ichigo holds out both Zangetsu blades, urging Nami to get back. Appearing Characters Gajeel Redfox Ameyuri Ringo Sakura Haruno Juvia Lockser Pedro Riruka Dokugamine Jackie Tristan Shunsui Kyoraku Brain Nanao Ise Klodoa Ichigo Kurosaki Nami Arlong Kuroobi Chew Abilities Magic * Iron Dragon Slayer ** Iron Dragon Sword ** Iron Dragon Club ** Iron Dragon Roar ** Iron Dragon Lance: Demon Logs ** Iron Dragon Hard Fist * Iron Shadow Dragon Demon Fist * Iron Shadow Dragon Roar * Iron Shadow Dragon Sword * Karmic Demon Iron Shadow Sword * Water Magic ** Water Nebula ** Water Gun ** Water Cane ** Water Slicer ** Water Bind * Unison Raid ** Water Blossom Meteor * Darkness Magic ** Dark Fantasia ** Dark Bagatelle ** Dark Capriccio ** Dark Intermezzo ** Dark Rhapsody ** Dark Sonata ** Dark Serenade ** Dark Concerto Curse * Grudge Jutsu * Lighting Blade Jutsu ** Thunderbolt ** Thunder God's Execution ** Lightning Rod Explosion ** Thunder Claw ** Thunderbolt Javelin ** Kamu Susanoo no Odachi * Substitution Jutsu Weapons * Fangs * Love Gun Fullbring * Dollhouse ** Ms. Falcon * Dirty Boots Zanpakuto * Katen Kyōkotsu * Zangetsu Soul Reaper Powers * Flash Step Kido * Hadō #78, Zangerin * Hadō #88, Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō Techniques * Electro * Daruma-san ga Koronda ((だるまさん が ころんだ, The Dharma Doll Fell Down) * Squirt Cannon * Squirt Machine Gun * Getsuga Tenshō * Shark On Darts * Thunderbolt Tempo Previous/Next Chapters Previous Chapter: Chapter 15 (One Piece Campaign): Lost Next Chapter: Chapter 17: Unkillable Grudge Category:Three Keys Arc Category:One Piece Campaign Category:Chapters